dog_man_hurray_for_dog_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Man (book)
For the character, see Dog Man (character) For the series, see Dog Man (series) Dog Man is the first book released 2016. Plot Behind the Scenes George and Harold are both in kindergarten. They become best friends and made a comic. It was called The Adventures of Dog Man (misspelled as "The Advenchers of Dog Man"). They made a tons of books. On 4th grade, George and Harold got an idea. They made a Captain Underpants book. But, their lives got complicated. The villains were Talking Toilets, P.P in robot-pants, and the evil gym teacher and the bats. Things got better. They search to their tree house. But when they get distracted, they found old Dog Man books. They read their books. They look at the pictures. They make a new book. And the book is written. Original The couch arrives at the cop station. Chief yells "CALLING ALL COPS!" But when they open the door, Officer Knight and Greg is sitting on Chief's new couch. In Petey's Secret Lab, Those things are back. Officer Knight is tough and he does not had a brain. Greg is smart and his body is weakness. He pulls out a bomb and places to the grass. Officer Knight and Greg runs to the bomb. Greg growls for green. It explodes. They rush to the hospital. The doctor had sad news. Greg's body is dying and Officer Knight's head is dying. The nurse tells the doctor to sew Greg's head onto the body. And Greg is renamed as Dog Man. Petey looks at the news when a hero is unleashed. At the cop station, Chief talks to Dog Man. They lick Chief's face. Back at Petey's Secret Lab, Petey wants to destroy Dog Man. They talks to his butler when they are afraid. They got a vacuum cleaner who invented last night. Petey turns on the vacuum. They chase Dog Man. Dog Man runs to the vacuum. They go to the beach. They eat the surf board. The vacuum starts sucking up the water. Petey can't swim. The bag gets full. Under the sea, The vacuum sucks Dog Man. Petey rips the bag and the bag pops. Dog Man saved Petey. They sent Petey to Cat Jail. Flip-O-Rama #1 The cops lifts Dog Man up in the air. Original (continued) Chief is proud of Dog Man. Dog Man licks Chief's hand and the cops said "Hooray for Dog Man!" Robo-Chief One day at Chief's house, a bird flies at Chief, a car passes by bird pee. Chief returns to the cop station. Dog Man is resting at the floor. Chief trips at Dog Man. Dog Man messes up with Chief. They goes to his office. But when they opened the office they look around his office. Those chewed objects are dirty tissues, slippers, and peed on the floor. The cops run to Chief's office and Chief tells the cops who destroys the objects. Chief says "YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" But Milly tells Chief the mayors here. The Mayor looks at the news. The Mayor said "You are in big trouble, Chief!" it looks like Chief said it before. Dog Man looks at Chief. Dog Man hears The Mayor's voice. Dr. Scum invented a robot called "Robo-Chief." At Cat Jail, Petey gets a package. It was Invisible Spray. Petey wants to be invisible. Petey sneaks in to the guard room. Petey sprays coffee on the guard. They answers the phone when they escape from jail. The Mayor fires Chief. Chief is replaced with a robot. The Mayor obeys Robo-Chief. Dog Man goes with Chief. But, Chief tells Dog Man. The Mayor is the king. Dr. Scum and the teams made rotten places. But Robo-Chief orders the cops to stay away. Petey looks at the rotten store. An customer goes to Bill's Bombs. But they pull their pants. Petey follows other customers. Flip-O-Rama #2 Petey pulls their pants. Robo-Chief (continued) Dr. Scum answers the phone. Dr. Scum tells The Mayor that they are scaring the customers away. It was Petey the Invisible Ghost. Robo-Chief tries to get Petey. Petey enters The Bad Guys. Robo-Chief launches a rocket. But he missed. Petey enters Evil Bikes. Robo-Chief sends a rocket again. But he missed again. Petey enters Bad Goods and Good Bads. Robo-Chief goes to the playground and Petey goes to the corkscrew slide. Robo-Chief sends a rocket one more time. But Robo-Chief is killed. Dr. Scum answers the phone. The Mayor goes back to the cop station. She calls Dog Man to destroy Petey. He picked up a scent. But he missed. Dog Man goes to a kiddie pool. Dog Man is ready to dry. Flip-O-Rama #3 Dog Man drys off. Robo-Chief (continued again) Water sprays everywhere. Invisible spray is washing off. Dog Man sends Petey to Cat Jail. In cop awards, The Mayor honors Dog Man. The cops takes a speech but it's not working. Dog Man uses a video. Dog Man sends The Mayor to Mayor Jail. The New Mayor came. Dog Man takes the hat to Chief's house. Book'em, Dog Man! During the book, They get a book to read with. They got angry note to their moms. Please read this angry note. In Cat Jail, Petey feels sad. Petey thinks Dog Man is darn smart. In the jailyard, Petey made an escape plan. Petey wants to seesaw with Big Jim. Petey sneaks to Dog Man's House. Petey checks his Smart-O-Meter. Dog Man is smart in the minute. Petey invented a Word-B-Gone 2000. Petey takes all the word from a book, even an stop sign. Petey removes the books words in the city and Petey got in a plane and zapped all the books in the world. People gets dumb. The world is super (pronounced as supa) dumb. Petey wants a car. Petey gets money, and a TV. The cop is running when they pooped in their office. He got a high five but it smacks. Dog Man can solve the crime. Dog Man wants to eat at Tim's. Petey can't enjoy anything because those things were dumb. Petey wants donuts. But Dippy buys bagels instead. Dippy wants mustard for the bagels. An man walked by and he haven't eat food in three days. An "just married" came a horse and a guy and a car. Petey wants to read books. The world get dumb. Dog Man smelled books. Dog Man reads all the books. Dog Man takes Petey's books to school. Petey woke up when they are out of books. Petey takes his books to school. The bell rings. Flip-O-Rama #4 Petey is smacked by a swing. Book'em, Dog Man! (continued) Petey's butt hurts. His book is in the seesaw. Flip-O-Rama #5 Petey is smooshed by a seesaw. Book'em, Dog Man! (continued again) Book in a spring riders. Flip-O-Rama #6 Petey hits by a spring. Book'em, Dog Man! (continued more!) Petey is captured. Dog Man reverses the Word-B-Gone 2000. Dog Man zaps all the books with a plane. Book'em, Dog Man! (EPILOGUE) Dog Man and the cops watches video when he pooped on Chief's office. Chief chases Dog Man. Weenie Wars: The Franks Awaken In Cat Jail, The cats has a package. Petey gets Living Spray. Petey gets hot dogs. Petey sprays his Living Spray to his hot dog. An hot dog came to life and they want to be friends. But Petey said he was a foe. The hot dog uses a measure to grab the keys to Petey's jail cell. The hot dog looks at the Living Spray. Chief returns from lunch. Dog Man messes up with Chief again. Flip-O-Rama #6 Dog Man messes up with Chief. Weenie Wars: The Franks Awaken (continued) Chief checks his new couch and the couch is "warm". The "swwwweeeee" sound is heard in page 177. The dogs. were running in a cage. At Cat Jail, the hot dog sneaks in the kitchen. They made all of the hot dogs came to life. The hot dog leads all of the hot dogs. They start the weenie war. Sarah Hatoff starts the first news story. Petey picks a remote to trap and Petey pushes the button. They go to a restaurant called Philly's. The hot dog wants to spray the "gyro" man. The "gyro" man arrives. Dog Man throws a bone. The "gyro" man destroys the cage. The "gyro" man takes Dog Man. Dog Man ate the hot dog. The Living Spray is dropping into the ground. Petey gets his Living Spray. But it was hot. It exploded. And all it was left they were baby hot dogs. The dogs eats the hot dogs. Chief's new couch is destroyed. Chief tries to wake Dog Man up. Flip-O-Rama #7 Chief celebrates Dog Man Weenie Wars: The Franks Awaken (continued again) Dog Man and Chief are heroes/proud. Flip-O-Rama #8 Laugh/Scratch/Scoot you butt Cover The cover shows Dog Man standing in a building.Category:Dog Man Category:First Book Category:Books